


【斌访/R向】邻居 (上)

by kanesilver



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 低俗O情文学。我流私设，非常非常欧欧西，注意避雷。本来只是想写像G那什麽V的PWP，但竟然到这里还进不到重点，反省一下。





	【斌访/R向】邻居 (上)

1

陈斌只背了一个背包就搬到了新家。

对於很多人来说，能搬到这样的高尚住宅区或许是一件羡煞旁人的事，但对陈斌来说，这只不过是睡觉的窝比较大还是比较小的分别而已。

陈斌的新家是一座两层的别墅，四周围了一道约两米高的围墙，把房子跟邻居家分明的分隔开来，这种保护住客个人隐私的贴心设计却让陈斌觉得不齿。说得好听点就是私密度高，但说白了根本就是这群生活在社会上游的人习惯了筑起高墙隔岸观火罢了，谁也不知道谁家的肮脏事，他想。

他会搬到这里来是因为前几天收到的一通电话，电话来自那个疏於联络到他几乎以为已经跟他断绝了关系的父亲。父亲的语气一如既往，冷冰冰的，他说他需要陈斌搬回这个家去住下来，陈斌瞬间就知道他是被利用了，在那场从他出生起就一直永无休止的家族斗争中。要他搬回这座别墅，大概也是一种像狗霸占着地盘的低劣技俩。

这也是让陈斌对搬到这里更加抵触的原因——然而他知道父亲的说话从来都不是邀请，也更不会是请求，而是单纯的命令。要是违抗的话，那个在政商界都有着雄厚势力的老男人是不会让他可以在这座城市里再度立足的。

所以他还是乖乖地来了，带着几乎可以说是贫瘠的行李。

开了大闸，再打开墙内那度低调却又不失气派的红木大门，陈斌终於步入了这个在未来他将会称之为「家」的地方。

打开客厅的灯光，竟然是温馨的黄色灯光，照在同色系的布沙发和粽色木地板上竟让陈斌在一瞬间萌生了一种温暖的错觉——对，这只是错觉，他很清楚，所以他只是不屑地笑了笑——没想到那老男人在装修家里的时候还做得挺人模狗样的。

他坐在沙发上，点燃了香烟，几次的吞云吐雾後房子里便充斥着带点薄荷香的烟味。不算呛人，也绝对谈不上好闻，但至少是他熟悉的。

 

2

陈斌第一次看到他的邻居是在他搬来一星期後的一个晚上。

那天晚上他正在大闸前翻找着钥匙，背後传来了汽车停泊的声音，陈斌漫不经心的瞟了一眼，那是一辆价值不非的名车，正在缓缓地泊在他邻居家门口的车位上。

车门打开了，首先映入眼帘的是汽车主人踏在地上的小腿——这勾起了陈斌继续看下去的兴趣，因为那是一双对於成年男子来说有点纤细的小腿，被包裹在富有质感的高级西裤里，在裤腿和略大的皮鞋中间露出的是一截白得晃眼的脚踝，陈斌瞬间就想，这双腿的主人必定是个很少到户外的人。

眼神再往上，经过了那双修长笔直的腿，陈斌看到的是那人即便是在刚从驾驶座走下来的情况下也依然保持得一丝不苟的西装，西装外套恰当地勾勒出男人精瘦的腰线，在背部形成了一道优雅地凹下去的弧度。

然而那人的脸才是真正的绝色——甚至让向来对邻居不甚关心的陈斌产生了想要了解他的想法，那人的头发被发胶整理得一丝不乱，端正的脸上架着一副黑框眼镜，但却也遮挡不住镜片後那双在夜里流着一汪水光的眼睛，高挺的鼻子下是微微向上勾起的嘴唇，上唇薄，下唇厚，水润的红，彷佛带着笑意。

是很适合口交的唇。

陈斌木无表情地对他这位第一次见面的邻居定下了评价。

那人也似乎是第一次看到这位新邻居的样子，他眨了眨眼睛，脸上换了个礼貌得体的笑容，迈开脚步向陈斌走来。那人走路的时候背也是挺得笔直，一如他散发出的，干练又精明的气质。

他伸出了同样白晢的手到陈斌面前，「你好，我是高访，你的邻居。」

是低沉而又有磁性的声音，就似大提琴沉稳的低音，和谐又不会带给人负担。

叫床的时候这声音会变成怎样？

陈斌也伸出手回应，高访那看上去富有骨感的手摸上去触感竟意外的柔软，一摸就知道是属於一个养尊处优的少爷的手。握手时，陈斌不自禁地加了点力度，「陈斌，你好。」

近看的高访果然更好看，陈斌想。

邻居脸上的笑容无疑是友好的，但陈斌却在这初次见面的短短一分钟内就把眼前这个浑身散发着精英气息的人扒光了好几回——他想，高访西装下的身体也应该是同样的白晢，当好看的嘴巴努力地含着他凶狠的性器的时候会变得更红艳，平日说出翩翩君子话语的嘴巴被他顶得只能发出淫荡的呜咽，眼睛禁不住流下了一行又一行的眼泪，却又止不住高访想要得到男人欢心而继续卖力地吞肚着阴茎的嘴巴动作。

那个模样的高访一定更好看，陈斌想。

他又想起了那个大约半年前他在路边碰到的人，那个人跟现在的高访一样穿着一看上去就知道很名贵的西装，在下着大雨的晚上瑟缩在路边，捂着肚子狼狈不堪地蹲在地上。那人似乎因为痛苦而绻成了一团，身体甚至在颤抖着，陈斌看不到他的脸，只看得到他被雨水打湿乱成一片的头发。没有任何一个路过的人愿意伸出援手，从那人的一身行头不难看出来他一定有着很高的社会地位，平日对他阿谀奉承的人必不会少，可在这个下着滂沱大雨的夜里，他就只是一块被人丢弃在路边而残破不堪的抹布。

多麽的可怜，多麽的可悲…

多麽的惹人怜爱。

陈斌觉得自己并没有虐待的癖好，他只是喜欢看人展露最真实的一面而已——无论是那天晚上那个无法抗拒痛苦而拚命发抖的人，又或者是在他脑海里因为情欲而意乱情迷的高访，陈斌都只是想看他们诚实忠於自己的样子。

或许是他在一个扭曲的家庭里成长的关系，他深深知道人们的笑脸下是可以隐藏着多麽巨大的黑暗。正如光芒越大，影子就越大，越是光鲜亮丽道貌岸然的人，面具下的脆弱也越大，心中的贪念也越是无穷无尽，他们所拥有的欲望也更不堪，更肮脏。

陈斌觉得，高访就正正是这样的人——所以他只是想像了一下那人忠於自己原始欲望的样子罢了。

陈斌眯了眯眼睛，他深知道自己现在看着高访的眼神就像是一只凶猛的狼盯上了猎物，他敢肯定高访是看得懂的。但那人却像是什麽也没察觉似的，继续保持着他友善大方的微笑，跟他说，「以後就请多多关照了，陈先生。」

即使是转身离开的时侯，高访也依然是一副彻头彻尾的精英范，然而陈斌盯着自己刚被握过的手，忍不住露出了一个玩味的笑容——

看吧，他的想法从来就没错过。

在高访的手离开之前，他分明感觉得到那人的食指指腹在他掌心里挠了几下，似羽毛拂过，是轻轻的，却无比清晰的触感，那人皮肤贴着他的，厮磨着抽出手。

呵，婊子。

 

TBC


End file.
